


The 13th Sign

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Realizes His Feelings For Castiel, Dean is in love with Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Matchmaker Sam, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Zodiac signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With supernatural activity almost nonexistent, Sam returns to college and Dean opens an auto shop.  Cas works for Dean, answering phones, doing invoices, scheduling appointments, and anything else that is needed to keep the shop running smoothly.  There is a coffee shop right next door and when a group of ladies that visit the coffee shop daily take notice of Cas and come come in to flirt and talk, Dean finds that he is jealous.  With a little nudge in the right direction from Sam after Cas asks one of the women out, Dean finally makes the move to tell Cas how he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 13th Sign

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge was to talk about your zodiac sign and whether you feel it fits you. Well, that left me in a bit of a conundrum. See, on the show Dean is an Aquarius. Sam is a Taurus. Jensen, however is a Pisces, and Jared is a Cancer. I pay attention to the traits of the zodiac signs and really, Dean displays Pisces traits, NOT Aquarius. Same thing with Sam. 
> 
> Cas however was a blank slate, so I ran with it. If you are curious, I speak the truth. Here are a couple of links to the subject I cover in this fic. Enjoy!
> 
> http://themindunleashed.org/2013/08/the-13th-zodiac-sign-ophiuchus.html
> 
> http://aplus.com/a/real-zodiac-signs
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ophiuchus_%28astrology%29

“Sam? Can I ask you for your opinion on something?”

The younger Winchester looked up from the book he’d been reading to look at Cas.

“Sure, about what?”

I have made a few friends recently, some nice ladies that go to the coffee shop next to Dean’s auto shop and they keep talking about horoscopes and birth signs. They asked me my zodiac sign, and I didn’t know what to tell them. I managed to change the subject when they asked me what my birthday was, but I worry that they will ask again. What should I tell them?” Cas asked.

Sam set his book down and considered the question for a moment. Cas had been encountering all sorts of interesting situations since he had become human this last time. With supernatural activity coming to almost a complete halt over the course of the last year, ever since God had decided to make a reappearance, they’d had a ton of free time on their hands. Sam had decided to go back and finish his law degree, but locally instead of heading back to Stanford. He didn’t want to be there again, not without Jess. Bobby had left the junk yard and property to him and Dean, and though the house had burned down, the property turned out to be quite valuable and after relocating the bodies they knew about, they sold it. Dean had taken his portion and opened a garage. Cas worked for him, making appointments, answering phones, greeting customers, and with Sam’s guidance, the paperwork that was necessary to keep the place running smoothly. As of late, since the ladies that went to the coffee shop next door had noticed the handsome blue eyed man behind the counter they had been coming in and flirting, finding reasons to strike up conversations with him. It irked Dean to see them flirting with Cas, Sam knew this by the way he grumbled and complained about it, but it amused him because Cas was so oblivious.

“I know they are just looking for reasons to come in and talk to me, so that I might find one of them attractive and ask them out.” Cas added.

Ok, so maybe Cas wasn’t nearly as oblivious as Sam thought he was.

“Do you want to? Ask one of them out, that is.” 

Cas frowned and glanced towards the hall that led towards the bedrooms. Where no doubt Dean was sitting in his room listening to music, or watching porn. Sam understood the situation probably better than either his brother or Cas did. It was time to stop them from pussy footing around one another. It had gotten old years ago.

“Ok, so you don’t want to ask the ladies out, I get it. You want to ask my brother out. Dean’s a stubborn idiot though, we both know this.”

Cas looked up sharply, his brow furrowed. At least he wasn’t disagreeing. With either the wanting to ask Dean out or with the fact that the older hunter was a stubborn fool. Sam felt that he could work with this.

“So you care about Dean, right? Cause it’s ok if you do. I get it, your bond and all, but I think it goes deeper than that. And he loves you. He’s just so freaking stubborn, so we have to get him to admit that he does.” Sam was formulating a plan. He smiled as he worked through the details in his head.

“Dean…loves me? Are you certain? Do you mean as a friend?” Cas asked.

“No, Cas. Well, of course he loves you as a friend, so do I, but for me it’s completely platonic. Dean has been in love with you for years, he’s just deep in denial. So we’re going to have to work together to get him to admit how he feels.” Sam explained. Cas was quiet for a beat before he spoke again.

“And how do you propose we do that?”

Sam’s grin was downright wicked. 

“The ladies still come into the shop, right?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had just finished entering the last invoice into the system when Candace walked in. Brandy was right behind her. They smiled brightly and he smiled back.

“Hey handsome, how are you today?” Candace asked as she leaned her arms on the counter.

“I am doing quite well, how are you both?” 

“We’re doing great.” She replied.

“Say, do you think you can get away for a bit to join us for coffee?” Brandy asked. “Darla’s already over there grabbing us a table.”

“It’s been slower today. I haven’t had my lunch yet either. Let me tell Dean.” Cas stood up and went to the door that led from the waiting room to the garage. He pushed it open.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” The man looked up from where he was changing the spark plugs on an old Ford.

“It has been slow all morning. Would it be alright if I left to go grab a coffee? I can bring one back for you too.” Cas asked.

“Sure. Do they have anything to eat? A sandwich maybe?” 

“I believe they do. Would you like a turkey sandwich or perhaps ham?” Cas asked him. Dean smiled and nodded.

“I prefer turkey. Thanks, man.”

“I’ll be back in about a half hour. I got all of the invoices entered into the system, and there are no appointments this afternoon. If you need me, I’ll be right next door.” Cas told him. Dean’s smile faltered as he looked past Cas, noticing the two women standing in the lobby.

“You going with them?” 

“They’re my friends. We’re going to have lunch and then I’ll be back with food and coffee for you.” Cas replied. He’d heard the hard edge to Dean’s question and had ignored it. If Sam’s plan was going to work, they needed this to all move smoothly.

“Thirty minutes. Or I’m coming to get you. I can’t answer phones and work on cars at the same time.” Dean replied, his voice laced with irritation.

“Oh, no worries, I’ll forward the calls to my cell. I’ll see you in a little while.” Cas smiled before closing the door and turning back to his friends.

“So, coffee?”

“What is his problem?” Brandy asked as they stepped out into the warm spring afternoon.

“Oh, with Dean? He’s in love with me but he’s in denial.” He replied matter of factly. Both women looked shocked by the casual way in which he answered.

“He’s…in _love_ with you?” Candace asked.

“Oh yes, and he has been for some time now.” Cas nodded.

“Oh, and, uh, how do you feel about him?” Brandy glanced at Candace and saw the woman was just as curious.

“I love Dean very much, but he is still in denial of his sexuality.” Cas replied. They had just walked into the coffee shop and Darla waved to them. 

“Darn.” Candace muttered.

“So he’s still in the closet then.” Brandy said.

“If by that you mean that he has not admitted to himself that he can be attracted to more than just women, yes. His brother has been helping me develop a plan to get Dean to realize his true feelings for me. I hope it works.” He sighed as he took a seat between Darla and Brandy.

“What? You’re gay?” Darla asked.

“I am not homosexual. A person’s gender has nothing to do with how I feel about them. Dean has the brightest soul I have ever seen. If you really knew him you would see what a kind and generous person he really is.”

“So you’re pansexual.” Darla said.

“I am unfamiliar with that term.” He admitted.

“A person’s personality matters more than their looks.”

He nodded. “Oh, yes, that does sound rather accurate. Though Dean is aesthetically pleasing. I rather like his green eyes and his freckles. He is more handsome than any other man I have ever seen.”

All three women giggled.

“Oh, Cas, you’re adorable, you know that?” There was affection in the way Candace said it.

“What exactly has your brother planned to get Dean to come around and admit his feelings for you?” Brandy asked. The other two women nodded. They were all dying to know.

“And is Dean’s brother single?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas returned with a turkey sandwich, a coffee, and a slice of cherry pie. When he held up the bag of food and the coffee, Dean smiled.

“Thanks. Did you, uh, have a nice time with your friends?” His voice strained on the word ‘friends’. 

“Oh, yes. I was wondering, since you had me get rid of the Continental, may I borrow the Impala this evening?” Cas asked. Dean frowned.

“What do you want to borrow it for?”

“I have a date, with Candace. We got to talking about zodiac signs and I explained to her that there were originally thirteen, not twelve. I offered to take her on a picnic at sunset this evening. Then when the sun has set, I can show her the constellations. She is very interested.” Cas replied. Dean’s jaw clenched and he knew the man was trying to find a viable excuse as to why he couldn’t borrow the car.

“If it’s too much of a bother I can ask Sam if I can borrow his truck. That might work out better for star gazing anyway.” He added. He was careful to keep his expression neutral and not let the emotions Dean had flitting across his face affect him.

“Yeah, I guess you can use baby. Just…stay out of the backseat.” Dean’s concession came with a wince that Cas was pretty sure the man hadn’t meant for him to see.

“Thank you, Dean. I promise not to get anything on the seats.” He turned and walked back into the waiting room leaving Dean staring after him and wondering what he meant by ‘anything’.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I believe it is working. Dean is very upset right now.” Cas could see Dean under the hood of a car through the glass door, but he was moving angrily, tossing wrenches and twice he’d heard the man curse loudly. At least with Dean in the garage there was no chance of him overhearing the conversation he was having with Sam.

“But he said yes to letting you borrow the Impala?” Sam asked. That had surprised him.

“Yes, but only after I had suggested that instead I would ask to borrow your truck if he said no.” Cas was pleased with himself for coming up with that.

“And Candace is in on it? She doesn’t think it’s a real date, does she?”

“No, but I had to make her a deal. She wants to meet you when this is over.” Cas replied. Sam laughed.

“Me? Why?”

“Because you are physically attractive, just as your brother is. I showed her your picture and she said you were delicious. Though I’m not quite sure what that meant.” Cas replied. Sam snorted.

“Alright. So, on your way back here after work, make a point of discussing the things you want to do on your date tonight. Rub it in. He’s pissed, he already texted me once telling me you wanted to use the car for a date tonight, and his tone was less than pleasant. I called him out on it and told him that he should tell you how he feels. He didn’t respond after that, so I know I struck a nerve.” 

Cas sighed and rocked a little in his chair as he thought.

“If he doesn’t step up and say something, if this doesn’t work, I’ll be sitting in the Impala alone tonight. Candace won’t really be there.”

“I know my brother. How many times has he looked through that door at you already since you told him?” Sam asked. Cas looked up to see that indeed, Dean was watching him again.

“At least three times. Why does that matter?”

“He’s having an internal debate. He wants to tell you, but he’s scared. The whole point of this experiment is to make him realize that he could, in fact, lose you over his own inability to own up to his feelings for you. I’ll do my part to push him in the right direction, but honestly? He has to want you bad enough. And I think he does. He’s just scared. So, play it cool until you guys close up shop, and then get back here.” Sam said.

“Alright. I hope this works, I don’t want to lose Dean.” Cas chewed on his lower lip and looked through the door to find Dean staring at him again. When he realized he’d been noticed, he ducked back under the hood of the car he was working on.

“He doesn’t want to lose you either, trust me. I’ll see you guys in a while.” 

“Goodbye, Sam.” Cas hung up just as a customer walked in. It was time to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was moody on the way back to the bunker. Cas, however was chipper and talking excitedly.

“I am going to bring some of the leftover fried chicken from dinner last night, and on the way I plan to stop and purchase a bottle of wine. I read on the internet that wine is a proper choice for a first date. I am unsure which would be better though, white or red? Do you have a preference, Dean?” 

Dean shrugged. “I don’t really drink wine, Cas. White, I guess.” The hunter grumbled.

“Oh, that would better. That way if it spills, it won’t stain. I will bring chocolate too. She likes chocolate.” 

“Why are you going all out for this? Do you like her that much?” When Dean looked over Cas could see that he was trying to mask his hurt.

“I don’t know yet. She’s nice, and she’s very pretty. But I’m not sure if I like her the way she wishes for me to. But isn’t that what dating is for? To get to know one another and see how you feel?”

Dean’s jaw clenched as he turned his gaze back on the road.

“Yeah, pretty much.” He grunted.

They pulled up at the bunker a few minutes later and Dean practically stomped inside, heading directly for his room. Sam had just come out of the library as the door slammed.

“Whoa, he’s pretty pissed, huh.” He said.

“Quite. I’m worried though that my words were hurting him. Perhaps I should just tell him that I don’t feel that way about Candace. I only have feelings for Dean.” Cas stared off in the direction Dean had gone.

“He’s not quite ready for that. Go pack your picnic dinner. I picked up a few things for you to add, and the basket is on the kitchen table.” Sam said. “Then go shower and get ready.” Cas nodded and headed for the kitchen. Sam went down the hall and knocked on his brother’s bedroom door.

“It’s open.” Dean called out. Sam opened the door and poked his head in. His brother was shirtless, gathering clean clothes so he could go take a shower.

“Hey, are you ok? You seemed pretty upset when you came in.” Sam stepped fully into the room, giving his brother a look of concern. Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled clean underwear from a drawer.

“Why wouldn’t I be ok?”

“I don’t know, maybe because the man you’re in love with is getting ready to go on a date with someone else? All because you’re too scared to tell him how you feel. You really need to stop living in the past. Loving Cas doesn’t negate your manhood, Dean. I know Cas has feelings for you too, but he doesn’t want you to hate him. So he’s going on a date with someone else because he fears your rejection. You’ve really made a mess this time.” Sam crossed his arms and pursed his lips, overplaying the disappointment as he shook his head. Dean glared at him.

“You don’t know shit, Sammy! Don’t talk about stuff you know nothing about!” He got right in his brother’s face, poking him hard in the chest for emphasis as he spoke. Sam pushed him back, his own temper starting to flare.

“God, you are in denial so bad that you can’t see what is directly in front of you! Or is it that you just don’t want to see it? You’d rather let Cas go and be with someone he doesn’t love than to let him stay and love you the way he really wants to. Why, because of some twisted sense of righteousness? Dean, if he didn’t think you were worthy he sure as hell would not be here, in permanent human form right now. He’d be in heaven, suffering probably in prison for eternity because it would be a lot less torturous than being around the person he loves and thinks doesn’t want him!” Sam poked Dean back. Hard.

“What the hell are you talking about? Cas didn’t _have_ a choice! He was forced to stay on earth as a human. And there’s no way…” Dean’s jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. “You’re wrong Sammy.”

“And you’re a moron. You’re going to push him away. God, he’s so in love with you it’s pathetic. How do you not see that?” Sam threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him for good measure. He hoped he got his point across.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas packed the basket and carried it out to the Impala, setting it in the backseat rather than the trunk before he headed back inside. He went to his room and was standing in front of his closet trying to decide on what to wear when he hear someone knock against his open door. He turned to see Dean standing there. 

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. Whatcha doing?” Dean asked. His hair was wet and he ran his fingers through it as he stepped into the room.

“I am trying to figure out what to wear. My last… ‘date’ didn’t go very well, so I am unsure what would be proper attire this time.” Cas replied. He watched as Dean slowly crossed the room, coming to stand next to him. The hunter looked so sad.

“You look good in practically anything, Cas. But since you’re going to be outside, jeans and one of your dress shirts should work. You…look nice in those.” Dean couldn’t even meet his eye as he talked. 

“Thank you. Would blue work? I hear it makes my eyes stand out more.” 

Dean nodded, reaching into the closet and plucking a blue shirt off one of the hangers and handing it to him.

“This one.”

As Cas took it his hand brushed against Dean’s. He let his fingers linger for a moment before accepting the shirt.

“Alright.”

“Have fun tonight. You deserve to be happy, buddy.” Dean said as he started for the door.

“Dean?”

The hunter stopped and looked back at him.

“I’ve always been happy with you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas showered and dressed, shaving and even taking a moment to try and style his hair before heading out to the media room. To his surprise Dean was there along with Sam. The younger Winchester looked annoyed with Dean, but he smiled when Cas walked in.

“Well?” Cas held his arms out and waited for their appraisal.

“You look really good.” Sam said. 

“Yeah, the blue shirt, it really does bring out your eyes.” The sadness was even more apparent in Dean’s voice and Cas wanted to go to him, to hold him and kiss him and assure him that there was no one he loved more than him, but he knew Dean would push him away if he did. He wasn’t quite ready yet.

“Thank you. Well…I’m going to go…” Cas held out a hand to Dean who handed him the keys to the Impala, their fingers brushing lightly a second time.

“Have fun.” Sam said cheerfully. Dean shot him a dirty look as Cas climbed the stairs.

“Go after him if you’re that upset.” Sam hissed. The door shut and Cas was gone.

“I can’t! You’re nuts and he’s going on a date! Have you _seen_ Candace? She’s hot! Cas likes women, he’s only kissed women, only slept with women, and now he’s going on a date. With a woman! He is not in love with me!” Dean snapped, his emotions wound so tight that he couldn’t contain the pain and anger any longer.

“You’re such an idiot! Cas, as an angel was genderless! His attraction to you is not because you are a man, it’s because he sees you as the most beautiful soul he has ever had the privilege of witnessing. And time and again you have proven yourself to be a good person, caring for him and forgiving him his transgressions when he couldn’t even forgive himself. The fact that he slept with April? That was an act of desperation. He had been stripped of his grace, he was alone, trying to get back to us, and he was cold, hungry, scared, and feeling as though you hated him for what he had done. If you think he slept with her out of attraction you are sorely mistaken. See, Cas and me? We talk. A lot of what we talk about is you. If you ask the man, he would say that since he grace has been converted into a human soul, you are his soulmate. He would wait the rest of his human life for you if he had to, or move on if that was what you asked of him. But he would never stop loving you, and not even you asking him that would make him do it.” Sam crossed his arms and looked pointedly at his brother. “I’ve said my peace, so, what do you plan to do about it?”

Dean looked at his brother for a long time as the wheels in his head raced to think through everything he’d just been told. Cas loved him? Cas was _in_ love with him?

“I don’t deserve that.” Was all he was able to come up with.

“And he thinks the same thing, that he doesn’t deserve _you_. I think you’re both stupid.” Sam’s frown was deep. He loved his brother but he knew no man on earth more stubborn than Dean. Their dad had been a close second.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Dean asked. Sam wasn’t sure if the question was actually for him or not but he decided to answer it anyway. He pulled out the keys to his truck and shoved them into his brother’s hand.

“Go to him.”

“What? I can’t just crash his date!” Dean shook his head and tried to hand the keys back.

“If you love him, you’ll go and stop him from making a huge mistake. Go tell him how you feel. I’m positive Candace will understand.” Sam pushed Dean’s hand away and shoved him towards the steps. “Now go!”

“I don’t even know where he went!” Dean complained.

“He’s in Potter’s Field. That’s where he goes to look at the stars.”

Dean slowly started up the stairs. He hoped he wasn’t making the biggest mistake of his life. As he headed out to Sam’s truck he took a shaky breath. This was it. If he did this there was no turning back. He’d never felt less confident of anything in his entire life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had driven to the field just as Sam had told him, and he went about setting up for the picnic. He laid out the blanket and put the basket down. Taking his time he took out the bottle of wine and the glasses, setting them aside for the moment as he found the candles Sam had insisted he bring along. Setting them on a nearby tree stump so they wouldn’t fall over, he carefully lit them. They were in jars so unless a tornado came whipping through there, they weren’t going to fall over. He was on his knees in front of the basket again, pulling out the chicken when he heard the crunch of tires on gravel. A moment later there was the sound of a car door closing.

“Cas?” 

He smiled to himself, feeling his heart soaring at the sound of Dean’s voice.

“Dean?” He called back. The sun was almost set but Cas could see Dean’s figure approaching. The hunter looked around uncertainly.

“Uh, where’s your date?” 

“I’m looking at him.” Cas smiled up at him and Dean stopped dead in his tracks. He let out a huff of air, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as he realized how he had just been played.

“You bastard.” Dean laughed.

“Are you angry with me?” Cas asked. Dean closed the distance, coming to the edge of the blanket and sinking down onto his knees and scooting closer.

“Considering I came out here to stop a date? No, I’m actually kind of relieved. I felt guilty. I know Candace likes you.” 

“I’m not interested in her. I never was.” Cas sat down and leaned back on one hand. He wanted to reach out, to touch Dean, but he wasn’t sure what the man wanted.

“Yeah, Sam and I sort of had a talk after you left.” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, a familiar tell for Cas. He knew the man was nervous but he was unsure how to ease his concerns. Instead he went back to digging in the basket.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“Well, yeah, I sort of rushed here without eating.” Dean replied, his cheeks turning red. Cas smiled and handed him a plate with chicken and fruit. “Thanks.” He said, accepting the food.

“Do you want some wine?” Cas too the bottle and opened it. When he looked up Dean was blushing even harder. He gave a short nod and Cas poured some into one of the glasses. 

“So what did Sam say exactly?” He asked as he handed Dean the glass. 

“Basically that I’m an idiot.” Dean replied. Cas smirked as he poured his own glass. 

“So you agree?” Dean wasn’t really surprised by that.

“No, but I have learned that you are the type of person that needs to process things at your own pace, though honestly, I didn’t think it would take you this long to realize how I feel about you.” Cas took a sip from his glass. The wine wasn’t bad. When he looked up he saw Dean frowning as he stared into his glass.

“Do you not like the wine? Just in case I brought beer too.” Cas said as he started to reach for the basket again.

“No, the wine, that’s ok. I just…he wasn’t lying? You-you _love_ me?” Dean looked up and Cas could see how vulnerable he was in that moment. He set his plate and glass aside so that he could move closer. As Dean watched, Cas took his plate out of his hands and set it aside. He drank down the contents of his glass before allowing Cas to pluck it from his hand too.

“Dean, I am going to kiss you now because I have been dreaming of doing it for years.” He practically crawled into the hunter’s lap, half expecting to be pushed away but instead Dean’s hands came to rest on his hips, pulling him closer.

Dean met him halfway in a soft, tentative touching of their lips. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, moaning when he felt warm hands sliding under the edge of his shirt to brush across his skin.

“Cas, d-don’t make those noises.” Dean groaned.

“I’ll make any noises I feel like making, Dean. I’ve waited much too long for this already.” Cas shifted in Dean’s lap until he was straddling him, wrapping his legs around the man’s lap and pressing against him. He took it as a good sign that Dean wasn’t pushing him away but instead was holding him tighter, his hands still under his shirt, fingers pressing into his flesh as he dove back in for another kiss, nipping at Cas’ lower lip until he opened his mouth. The noises Dean was making were even more obscene than the ones he made, and he wanted this night to be romantic before they moved on to things of a more sexual nature. Reluctantly he pulled back. 

“I was hoping this could be a romantic first date. Would that be acceptable?”

“Cas, of course. You don’t have to ask. What did you want to do? We’ll do anything you want.” Dean kissed the corner of his mouth which made him smile. The sun had finally set and he looked up at the night sky.

“I want to show you the stars.” He climbed off Dean’s lap and took his hand, tugging until Dean lied down next to him. They both pulled their plates of food closer, munching at the chicken, grapes and apple slices as Cas pointed out various constellations. 

“I know the stars, Cas, I’ve had to navigate by them before.” Dean looked over at him, taking his time to study the man’s face. Even in moonlight Cas was beautiful.

“Then can you tell me what that one is?” Cas pointed off to the left and Dean followed his hand, looking up at the stars that twinkled in the night sky. His brow furrowed as he racked his memory for the name.

“Don’t worry, I doubt you would know that one. It is the only constellation named after a real person. It is called Ophiuchus. I even met him once. Long ago there were thirteen zodiac signs, not twelve. Ancient astrologers believed that the sun moved from Scorpio directly into Sagittarius, but this is not true. For nineteen days each year it actually passes through Ophiuchus. But since it was not a full thirty days they decided to eliminate it from modern zodiac cycles. If it were still in place you would be Capricorn, not Aquarius, and Sam would be Aries, not Taurus. I was recently asked what zodiac sign I am. Since I do not have an actual birthday, I was unsure what to say. I thought about it though. My creation was before such things as the zodiac was invented, and so I started thinking of what I might be. I took into account the fact that my creation was late in the year, but long before July or August were months of the year. At the time there were only ten months. Therefore I would have been created during early December. I felt that Ophiuchus would be the correct zodiac sign for me.” He looked over to find Dean watching him, listening intently to what he was saying.

“It sounds like you’re right. What are the traits?” Dean asked.

“Well, people born under this sign are seekers of wisdom, healers, peaceful, intuitive, and ones that reach for the stars, literally and figuratively. It makes sense since so many of these stars I placed in the heavens with my own hands. It feels right, like it fits me. What do you think?”

Dean smiled and reached over to take his hand. “I think it suits you perfectly.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they made it back to the bunker later that night, Sam was sitting in the media room quietly reading. He looked up as they walked past, carrying the blanket and picnic basket. Dean continued on to the kitchen while Cas stopped.

“I take it things went well?” Sam asked.

“Yes. We talked some, but mostly we looked at the stars. We still have a lot of talking to do before we move ahead and do anything else.” Cas replied.

Sam nodded. He knew exactly what Cas meant. “Talking is good, especially if you get him to open up and talk about his feelings. Make sure he knows he has nothing to worry about, and that you love him.”

“Oh, I told him. I will continue to tell him for the rest of my life too. He needs to always hear how important he is to me.” Cas said.

“Cas…” Dean had walked in, hearing the tail end of that conversation. He was blushing hard. Cas walked over, putting his arms around Dean’s waist and laying his head on the man’s shoulder. 

“I love you, Dean, and I’m not going to keep that a secret.” He murmured before yawning.

Dean looked at his brother who smiled and nodded. He smiled back before wrapping his arms around Cas in return. “I love you too, Cas.”

“I need to start on the inventory in the morning, so I am going to go to bed.” Cas said as he stepped back.

“I’m going to go get ready for bed. Will…” He looked at Sam who took that as his cue to leave.

“Night guys.” He said as he stood up and left the room. 

“Will I what?” Cas asked. Dean reached out, taking his hands.

“Will you come and sleep with me tonight? Just sleep, we don’t have to do anything. You were dreaming of kissing me for years, well I was too, but I was also dreaming of what it would be like to hold you in my arms as we slept. Now that you do actually sleep, I want that more than ever.”

“Of course, Dean. I would very much like that. I will go and get ready now. Once I’ve brushed my teeth I’ll…come to bed.” It made him feel almost giddy to say that.

He kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth before heading down the hall towards his room. He stopped and knocked on Sam’s door and the man opened it rather quickly.

“Everything ok?” He asked.

“Oh, yes, everything is wonderful. I was just reminding you that you have a date this Friday with Candace.” Cas pulled out his phone and went into his photo gallery. “This is Candace.” He held it up so Sam could see the picture. When the other man’s eyes widened he smirked.

“Yeah, I’m cool with Friday.” Sam said a bit too eagerly. Cas’s smile was rather smug.

“Good. I think you two will like each other very much. Goodnight, Sam.”

“Night, Cas.” He replied.

So Sam’s plan had worked, possibly better than they had hoped. He smiled all the way to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Leave me a comment and a kudos if you do. I love them, and I love you guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
